


Left Behind

by HermitQueen



Category: Great Gatsby - F. Scott Fitzgerald
Genre: Angst, F/M, Marriage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-09
Updated: 2013-05-09
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HermitQueen/pseuds/HermitQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. Takes place after Gatsby returns to his home after watching Daisy to make sure she is okay. Gatsby wanders through his big, empty home, and his memories take him back to when he and Daisy were together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Left Behind

                The great Gatsby was lost.

                He meandered through his huge house, looking for nothing. All the lights were blazing even though it was around five in the morning, even though he should be in bed. Little, snaking trails of polished perfection made their way through thin layers of dust, documenting where he had idly run his fingers along the furniture. Chaise lounges, wide oak tables, and the occasional desk or piano all sported these little telltale marks.

                His mind raced, but at the same time was still. He had waited until four in the morning for a signal from her, but none had come. So she must be okay. But did she... was she okay with him? Was she truly willing to at last leave that Tom Buchanan behind and join him, the man she had always loved? Gatsby knew she loved him, because there was no other conceivable alternative.

                She couldn't have left him behind.

                As he wandered through his horribly bright home, he became lost in the past, lost in the memories of Daisy. Sitting in her car, listening to her voice. Visiting her on the porch as the sun sank below the trees, filtered red-orange light falling on her face and tinting her white dress golden. He loved her. But then, the war, and he was stranded in Oxford, an ocean away from her.

                And then, Tom.

                Tom, the big brute. He got the letter from Daisy early in the morning, and he rushed home as soon as he could, but it was too late. He had stolen her away to the warm Caribbean, and he was left all alone in the town Daisy had left behind.

                Left behind. Gatsby sat down on a chair, all his breath leaving him at once. He saw Daisy in the window, looking out for a second - two, three - before the light went out and stayed out.

                She was all right, then. But Gatsby wasn't. The green light had gone out, but Daisy hadn't replaced it, and now it was dark across the Sound.

                Gatsby got up and went upstairs, falling into the pile of shirts still strewn across his bed. He lay there for hours, the lights illuminating the entirety of West Egg, but he did not sleep that night.


End file.
